For making a plate for gravure printing, two kinds of methods are mainly known at present. One is a method called a corrosion system. This method is a method to implement chemical corrosion processing to a plate thus to form a press plate. The other is a method called an electronic engraving process system. This method is a method to engrave cells corresponding to pixels while scanning the stylus onto a plate thus to form a press plate. With the corrosion system, there are many uncertain elements because of necessity of the chemical processing. One the contrary, the electronic engraving process system has a merit that processing is easy because of physical processing. However, the electronic engraving process system has a problem that the picture quality is lower than that of the corrosion system. Particularly, a contour portion of a printing type becomes indistinct, so a sharp printing type cannot be provided. A printing type is difficult to read according as the size of the printing type becomes small.